Harry and the Rewards of Afterlife
by JesterDGrowlithe
Summary: You know these stories they start as harry being weak and miserable then gets mad and grinds and poff a super strong super cryzie harry potter then creator cant find anything to pith a gary stu so inserts himself as The bad guy but in this story there isnt anything like that harry isnt a weak baby he is a magical baby now videogame!harry eventually
1. Ch 1

**Harry and the Rewards of Afterlife**

**Chapter 1: Options of Chosen One**

It was a week after ''boy-who-lived'' became ''man-who-won'' that Harry decided his first real choice. He took his elder wand, remains of his old phoenix wand and cloak of invisibility* to the place it all started... Ironically he felt at peace like he never had but it _was_ his home his real home. He thought of his good memories there like how he felt when he first saw Hogwarts, when he thought his father saved him from dementors or when he first kissed Ginny… He deserved to reunite with them he thought… After digging his grave he looked at his only friend left in this world and said

''Dobby do not cry be happy that I am going to a happier place'' he gave Dobby a pat on the head.

''Harry Potter Sir is a great wizard Dobby proud to serve Harry Potter Sir b-but when Master is gone Dobby will be alone no one to look after'' then Dobby broke down another fit of sobs.

''Dobby I want you to live and teach the house elves to be free too'' with that Harry jumped down to his coffin elder wand at hand invisible cloak on top of him…

''This isn't a goodbye Dobby one day we will meet again and you will tell me about your adventures, friends and maybe even children I will be looking forward to that day'' with a wave of his elder wand coffin's door shut and another to cast Avada Kedavra on himself. Harry Potter left the world of the living with a smile…

* * *

*Dobby is alive in this fic and things isn't that different in short everyone harry care about died

I KNOW THIS IS A SHORT START BUT IT WILL GET BIGGER probly


	2. Ch 2 Getting Started

Harry and the Rewards of Afterlife

Chapter 2: Getting Started

Harry found himself in a familiar train station but this time instead of Dumbledore there was a skeleton like being. Harry knew this being _very_ closely it was Death itself. Harry became Death's master when he passed its trials it was really tricky to tell the truth; as no one knew the trials, on first trial you _destroy the resurrection stone when_ _you have a_ _great desire_ _to_ _be with_ _your lost_ _ones_; if he talked to his lost ones he would commit suicide and he couldn't do that as his precious people alive ones needed him , on second trial you_ give the cloak of invisibility to a_ _new life_ Teddy Lupin in his case when there was an ambush and on the third and final trial you must _trust in your own strength_ _by not using the elder wand_ he did that by putting the elder wand on Dumbledore's grave after he found it on Snape's much Reducto-ed body.

''Hello Death how nice of you to see me off'' said Harry with mirth

''It's nice to know my True Master wouldn't keep me waiting'' said Death with reverence

There was a comfortable silence between the two as Harry felt the acceptance of Death. Once you became Death's true master it changes you it makes you see death as freedom. There is a handful of people that could become True Master of Death but too little of them are wizards and as a precaution death even made the hollows seem like easy way to immortality…

''Master as you are one of the Chosen Ones you have four options instead of two, well five if you think of becoming a death'' Harry quickly shook his head.

Death: ''Well your first option is choosing to reincarnating to somewhere of your choosing it could be anywhere anytime.''

Harry: ''Well it's pretty nice but no thanks''

Death: ''Your second option is your soul to go back in time to merge with your little self''

Harry: ''Well that's neat I would like that as I could continue my adventures''*

Death: ''Your third option is to continue to afterlife and become your own universe's god like everyone in heaven''

Harry: ''Well that's the best option so far why would I chose something else'' Death merely grinned

Death: ''Your final and last option is to go to The Arcade and I think you should chose this, you will need to get material to imagine in heaven, it's a good challenge and I am not going to tell more than that''

Harry didn't even thought of arguing with Death as it wouldn't change its mind instead he thought about what to choose and started listing pros and cons on a notepad that appeared from nowhere:

Pro: He would get material to think of in heaven , Con: He would be away from his friends

Pro: He would get more things to tell his friends , Con: He would be getting in something he knows nothing about

Pro: Death said so…

Harry: ''Alright then Arcade it is'' and with that harry felt the familiar tugs of every magical travelling ways to man.


	3. Ch 3 Dokodemo Door

Harry and the Rewards of Afterlife

Chapter 3: Dokodemo Door

When Harry started waking up he felt the Death wasn't with him. He dusted himself of leaf like things and got a good look at his surroundings. He found he was in a forest but the trees were hybrid of doors. They were full of writings, symbols and feelings, one he was closes to had the names of everyone he knew from 'Tom Marvolde Riddle' to 'Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore' it had his name in giant letters on the front and he felt the feelings of freedom, friendship and magic plus a slight compulsion to open it. But when you become a master occlumen emotions doesn't affect you as easily. He easily shattered the compulsion and looked at different trees when he saw ''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles'' on a dark green tree he understood trees were portals to different worlds his grin was bigger than Luffy's. He looked around and found he didn't know much about them except ''Dragon Ball'' and ''T.M.N. Turtles'' when he tried to open ''Dragon Ball'' three branches moved closer to the door highest one had the words; 'to open Dragon Ball you have to kill its rip-offs', on middle branch; 'Uzumaki-Namikaze Naruto from Naruto', and the bottom one had; 'Avatar Aang from Avatar''

''Well someone must have thought long and hard for their world's names'' Harry mused and started searching.

When Harry first found Naruto's door he felt the feelings of loneliness, cruelty, sadness, and a huge feeling of aliveness, it was an orange door and only 'Uzumaki-Namikaze Naruto' was written in alphabet rest was Japanese. He tried to open the door only to be intercepted by two branches on them; 'To enter you first have to play in' and 'Harry Potter' now because Harry dealt with these types of things every year on Hogwarts he didn't give a fuck and continued his way to his tree.

When he opened it he found an elevator that played a familiar song he couldn't quite remember (Hedwig's theme song) and there was only three buttons with light among hundreds of buttons two started with letter ''H'' and one started with ''D'' and their descriptions.. Was disturbing to say the least first one was ''HDM'': ''On their seventh year of Hogwarts and one unlucky love potion prank later, Lucius Malfoy and Jessie Potter became Harry Draco Malfoy's parents''….After Harry read the description he wanted to puke his guts out. But when you are a spirit you can't do certain things.

After he felt better he read second one ''HPBL'' and wished he didn't: ''On the graduation party the Marauders plus Lily Evans took to drinking, normally drinking wouldn't be allowed but with the war everybody lived without thinking of tomorrow, and one thing after another they began their first of many orgies and that's how 'Harry Potter Black Lupin' born.''* Harry started cursing Death with a very good range of words.

When he get his calmed down he read the last one expecting the worst in a way this was the worst: ''DJP'' ''Instead of Lily Evans, Petunia Evans was the magical one and that's how 'Dudley James Potter' born'' after the first two this felt like a breeze and he contemplated his options and chose 'HPBL' as it was better than being like Dudley Dursley or Draco Malfoy.

* * *

* With wizards linage doesn't work like muggles wizards only care about magic and when they fuck their magic mixes and because most of them are inbred most of them are infertile so they have to do this frequently but they generally think this is disgusting unless its participants are family.

And I would like to say thank you to my first two followers=deadeye52 and Vimalp91 my first faver is RAD092515


	4. Chapter 4

Harry and the Rewards of Afterlife

Chapter 4: Thinking of Things You Can and Can't Have

When Harry chose ''HPBL'' elevator's door opened and he found himself a few hundred feet above Godric's Hollow. It was a sunny day, air was not too hot not too cold, and life was good in short. Harry started floating around and learned he was in year 1980. He thought about saving his parents then discarded the idea, they weren't _his _parents his parents DID NOT orgy in high school. Saving them would only help in destroying what image left of his parents after he learned his father was a fucking bully.

He then found his baby self in a bundle with plush dog, rat and stag toys. Harry felt his nonexistent eyes water and leaved the room to find his not-quite-his-mother mother and was stunned to say the least she was beyond gorgeous the way she moved around the kitchen, the way she laughed and even her glare he now understood why Snape was such a prick. That night his not-quite-his-father father came home with rest of the Marauders, when he saw Wormtail again he felt indifferent against him, because when Loreal Malfoy trapped Harry in Gringotts he helped him escape and died in shielding him. He watched them interact with each other, stayed with his young self for a while and followed each Marauder to see their ordinary lives. Things were ordinary; his father would come home from work tired, his mother would cook something, some nights baby would cry at and Lily would read a book to him. Harry felt his soul get warmer from watching them.

Then the Halloween came while Tom Riddle fought with James, Lily placed the runes for old magick then when she offered her life in exchange for baby Harry's Voldemort killed her mercilessly then came closer to baby Harry, looked into his eyes and casted killing curse on baby harry only to have it rebounded back because of his surprise he couldn't dodge. When killing curse touched Tom two things happened first his body turned to dust leaving his soul, second everything paused and on top of Tom's soul and baby Harry's body ''Press Here to Merge Your Soul'' hologram appeared. Harry didn't even considered merging his soul with Tom's as there were too many dangers he chose baby Harry and felt himself lose consciousness.

When he woke up he found himself with Hagrid in a flying motorcycle he tried to get up but couldn't he felt sore allover and exhausted, he dozed off shortly. He woke up to the screamings of Dursleys and by looking at the ceiling he could tell he was in cupboard under the stairs.

He now had to find a way to get away from becoming a house elf for Dursleys. He first though about killing Dursleys but if he did that things could easily go south. He didn't even think of escaping, as Dumbledore would catch him. Just then something white appeared on his field of view and Harry panicked because it looked like a white dildo. Then it talked ''Yo'' its voice was the manliest voice ever. When Harry looked at it closely he realized it was a white weasel and stopped struggling. ''Hello'' Harry said in surprise but all that came out was unintelligent baby gibberish.

'' I am an ermine named Ermin, NOT a simple weasel and don't worry, we can communicate with telepathy.'' Said Ermin* the ermine.

H: ''Why are you here?''

E: ''I am one of, you foursome's, familiars and whomever becomes only master of all four will have a grand prize, to do that you can; a)kill each other, b)try to live past each other, c)fight against fearsome creatures together. I am here because this is your first game, you need help understanding the game mechanics in short you're stuck with me buddy ''

E: ''And yes you have to go through puberty again but I guarantee you it will be prettier than your first. With your occlumency you can put an end to your bird chirping in class and after merging with your young self your magic/soul has become a hybrid of sorts; it has noble house of Black's strength for battle magic and wolfish traits and you gained the precognition ability thanks to Peter Pettigrew, plus your magic is twice stronger and will continue to grow and if you try becoming animage I bet you will be some kind of wolf'' There was a silence for a while as Harry processed the information.

E: '' 'Sigh' You Harry Potter the lord of Slitherin with owl familiar Hedwig, Ron Weasley the lord of Gryffindor with the magnificent ermine weasel Ermin, Hermione Granger the lady of Ravenclaw with snow white cat/kneazle Crookshanks and lastly we have Neville Longbottom the lord of Hufflepuff with humanoid toad Trevor''

Harry needed his occlumency powers to process this information. A few seconds later Harry back on action:

H:'' Can you help me get away from Dursleys or better yet what are your abilities?''

E:'' Ohh why do you want to get away from them when you can change them with a flick of your wrist?''

H:'' I am not good at mind altering spells even if I were any good at them I don't have my wand and to use a spell wandlessly you have to know the spell inside out.''

E:'' No not with magic I meant Settings I am here to guide you to how to change Settings of the game. Say ''Settings' aloud while willing options menu to appear''

H:'' Okay easy enough Settings ''

The moment words left his mouth a menu with TONS of options covered his field of view. It had four lower taps: Character, Display, Audio and Game. It was on character right now and it had his 23 year old self butt naked. He could change his height, weight, muscles, looks, and illnesses he had.

He unclicked his farsighted illness, clicked Mage-eye(gives ability to see magic and immunity to sight magics) İllness, put some height, muscle, made himself Much handsomer and changed 'its' height from 16.5cm to 19cm(you would too).(he now has a lean body full of muscles is 185cm eyes glowing hair still messy and longer)

When he was done he clicked display and was surprised to find most of the options grey colored he clicked ''fly eyes'' and saw to unlock it he had to kill 100 flys with one spell. On the list there was Subtitles, HUD, Radar, Crosshair, Field of View, View Distance and Detail Distance. Field of View 130, View Distance 84 and detail distance was 42 he maxed them enabled everything else.

Next was Audio: It had; Master Volume, Music, Footstep, Ambient, Voice and Effects Volume. He maxed Footstep, and let the rest as they are.

If anyone that heard Dursleys badmouthing their nephew and saw him with the expression he wore now they would call a priest to exorcist the demon from Harry. But if anyone else had lived the same life as Harry and saw The Game Settings…well they would crackle like mad.

Game Settings menu had Cheats, Enemy Intelligence, Ally Intelligence, Player Damage Dealt, Player Damage Taken, Free-Roam Mode, Ages of everybody he knows[plus death eaters, Hogwarts and Springfield Elementary School(Harry's elementary school wasn't mentioned in the films) students], their appearances, alignments of everyone that doesn't know occlumency (good-natural-evil , lawful-natural-chaotic) and many more unimportant ones.

He changed Enemy Int. to 1, Ally Int. 99, Player Dmg Dealt 2x , Player Dmg Taken 0.5x , he clicked Free-Roam Mode , closed the age gap between himself and everyone else [except Dumbledore(made him 115 will be 131 on 1997) and male death eaters(put them as high as he could)],

Made woman prettier [including Petunia (just so he could have something to look at while working in the house)] and males uglier [except his friends (he couldn't do Malfoys as they had Vela genetic) and Severus Snape (he couldn't stand his ugly face)], he made every one with evil alignment good and left it as like that.

Then he continued to browse game settings clicked enemy drops (gold, item etc.), when he saw 'gender changer' makes a maximum of three people to change genders (permanent and one use a game). He clicked it and selected Millicent Bulstrode, Blaise Zabini and Dudley Dursley *que maniacal crackle* the moment he clicked accept Millicent's name changed to Mark *que double maniacal crackle*.

* * *

I know i made you wait but my familiy had two weddings plus work and stuff my wait is justified

and i decided to make this a hentai like it will have pervert harry and bastard harry he will fuck everyone blaise,dudley,petunia included :D


	5. Grinding

Harry and the Rewards of Afterlife

Chapter 5: Daily Lives of Superheroes

Harry whooped in delight because yesterday was his second birthday here and now he could do quest away from home [he had to change Dudley's (1 year old) diapers]. The moment he got outside with a drum roll effect a dark blue box with gray ''**4** **Privet** **Drive** **map** **marker** **unlocked**'' texts appeared. During his life with Dursleys he got used to little blue boxes (I am a Deadpool fan) when he first made Dudley's bottle he got two of them one with ''**a** **skill** **has** **been** **created** **through** **a** **special** **action**: '' '**Cooking'** [**100**(continued to botch bottle after bottle)] '' and another with its description it was idiotic so he skipped it.

He also gained and maxed '**'Free**-**running''**(**100**) skill when he was trying to burn some energy in his room [he has his own room (remember alignments)] and '**'Stealth''** (**100**) skill when he watched TV when Dursleys told him to sleep or when he tried to find secret things by searching the house from room to room[Dursleys doesn't let even Dudley into their room(Harry was surprised when he found their sex tapes and was more than surprised when he got '**'Sex''**(started at 20, now 50) and '**'SM**''(started at 0, now 70) skillsfrom watching them so he reluctantly started watching them every night and even though he no longer gets anything from watching them he continues anyway) (to fully master his skills he has to try them on people)]. He closed his eyes and felt the lukewarm breeze of July.

Harry first looked at his map and saw he had Tons of quests waiting to be started. With a big grin he started running towards Mrs. Figg house to start his first quest…

Harry started grumbling as his first 'big' quest was to find Sylvester. Mrs. Figg's lost him when he started running after a canary only good part was he had this mark on his map showing where he is…

After forty five minutes of walking Harry finally could see the dumb cat then cat-busters appeared both of them looked gangsta-wanna-be. One was sniffing constantly and other had a shovel on one hand and an animal cage on the other. They were wearing black t-shirts with vampire written, one with shovel was living the American dream(F.A.T.) but one with a trained eye could see his muscles and sniffing one was skinny as hell but had the grace of a trained martial artist.

FAT one yelled: ''Here kitty kitty we will only kill you and let our slave vamp-girl drink your blood so she could finally give us her virginity''

Skinny: ''Yeah, she will be very pleased if we give her cat blood even though she has allergy to cats''

Harry decided to use his stealth and spells to take them down and interrogate them of vamp-girl.

Harry quietly got behind their backs and took his kitchen knife and quickly cut the tendons on skinny ones foot without losing speed Harry punched the fat one on pelvis then stupefied them, transfigured a wire to rope, bound them together, healed them, put muffling runes around and finally enervated them.

Fat: ''WHA-WHO DA FUCK ARE YOU?'' fatty demanded/yelled, so Harry delivered a few strong kicks to his crotch then glared at skinny who was sweating buckets.

Harry: ''Now, you two are going to tell me all you can about this vamp-girl you talked about.''

Skinny: ''You can't do anything to us we know our rights!'' yelled skinny, whom Harry classed as a movie nut job.

Harry: ''Oh you do have the right to remain silent while I torture you.'' Harry said with a crazy glint in his eyes and a lustful smile on his face while waving his kitchen knife around. (He is still 2 year old so try to imagine how scary he looks)

Harry cleaned them after Fat and Skinny emptied their bowels with a cleaning charm then kicked Skinny on the face a few times for good measure while listening his cry for mercy.(he got trained by Mad-Eye)

Fat(Mike Johnson 16) and Skinny(Jimmy Johnson 17) bros told him more than he asked for, fearing his wrath: on 12th July fat and skinny bros were camping outside to take a picture of a werewolf and prove to world that supernatural does exist, when they were gathering wood they found a vampire-girl(12) passed out because of thirst for blood she was too skinny with bluish skin had dirty blonde hair and was wearing an uniform with Hellsing logo (Alucard and Seras' daughter) at first they freaked out, believing she was a corpse, then saw the teethes they put her in the cage then put the pig(werewolf bait) with newly slitted throat on her mouth. After drinking she was still unconscious (pig was a baby) but her looks changed from corpse to little miss universe and the two idiots decided to make her their sex slave (they are anime dorks and idiots, never a good combination).

After two weeks she woke up and agreed to become their servant [Her father was Alucard not Dracula or Vlad Tepes (after gaining Schrodinger's ability he destroyed those parts of his personality) so it's understandable for her to willingly become somebody's servant and her name is Mary] in return they would get her blood. They bought hamsters but money doesn't grow on trees so they decided to hunt and that's how they came here.

Harry took their address, healed, cleaned them of blood, obliviated and put notice-me-not charms on them(left Sylvester alone for the moment because he literally had all the time in the world). When he was leaving them a little blue box stopped him:

**Congrats you have defeated ''Disgrace Bros'' you have gained:**

**Unlocked Secret Quest: Are Blond Vampires stupid as Normal Blondes**

**Unlocked Narutoverse Byakugan: Max your field of view, detail-view distance and advance 10 levels without changing them**

**Total: 800 +1000 Dollars = 1800(I have no knowledge of English currency so our currency is going to be with American dollars)**

**1x 9mm (infinite bullets)**

**1x machete knife**

**Runes(40):+10 = 50**

**Destruction Magic (60):+10 =70**

**Misc Magic(70):+10 = 80**

**Transfiguration(60):+5 = 65**

**Healing Affinity(30):+5 = 35**

**Dagger Mastery(5):+10 = 15**

**Unarmed(5):+20 = 25**

**Wandless(35):+30 = 65**

**Torture-Interrogation(70):+15 = 85**

**Finite Mastery(55):+5 = 60**

**Obliviate Mastery(20):+5 = 25**

**Targeo(liquid cleaning spell) Mastery(30):+5 = 35**

**Episkey(minor healing spell) Mastery(40):+5 = 45**

**EXP(you know writing a value for exp is too troublesome so it will be ?) LEVEL UP(10): 26 stat(10 every level) points to spend, 400 skill(50 every level) points to spend, 2 perk(1 every 5 level) point to spend**

Harry opened stats menu which had: (body stats start at 5) (intelligence 100 at max)

**Strength**(30): with every point +1 non-magical attacks, +10 stamina, +1 kg carry weight and 0,1 to; charisma, speed and constitution(if your strength has 5,9 and your opponent has 5,0 you will be equals in strength , if you have 6,0 and your opponent has 5,9 you will be stronger) (1-25 weak, 25-50 normal-trained, 50-75 peak human, 75-100 superhuman/bullet speed)

**Intelligence**(started at 75 but for people with occlumency has 100): Iq, memory and 0,1 charisma with every point

**Speed**(40): with every point +1 maximum running speed, +1 attack speed, +1 reflex speed, +1 eye speed and 0,1 charm (0-25 untrained normal, 25-50 trained normal , 50-75 peak human, 75-100 superhuman 700mph)

**Luck**(started at 30): +%1 chance to deliver critical hit with every point, +%1 chance to hit, +1%change for enemy to miss and all-round luck

**Endurance**(20): with every point +10 hp, +5 defence and -1 pain (1-25 normal, 25-50 trained, 50-75 (cutting curse=paper cut)rock hard body, 75-100 cannons are nothing or Tekkai for short)

**Constitution**(20): with every point +1 hp-mp regeneration per minute, +1% resistance to drugs-poisons-potions-diseases

**Charisma**(61 stated at 10): -%1 to every price with every point (how people see you: 0-30 normal, 30-40 good looking, 40-50 handsome(female)/capable person(male), 50-60 hot/respected person, 60-80 male-veela/alpha male, 80-90 lady-killer/every male looks at you with reverence, 90-100 Adonis)

**Mana**/**Mojo**/**Magic**/**Chakra**/ = mp [without any power up and not full matured 242 (7th year Ron had 70, Neville had 100, Hermione had 95, Albus has 120 with strong emotions: +10 with elder wand: +70 Albus at best is 200, Voldy is 170 with strong emotions +20 =190, Harry without hoecrux had 160 with strong emotions +40 with elder wand (as its true master it gives more power to him)+ 100 at best he was 300)]: for every point +10 mp, +1 spell damage-defence, +1 hp-mp generation per minute

**Wisdom**(2958): (wisdom and magic stats aren't upgradeable you can only improve them by meditating, training, studying or facing hardships) +0,01 charisma and 0,001 mana for every point

Harry decided to leave his stat points for now and opened skill points list

**Every martial arts(taijutsu) list…**

**Mana using skills lists…**

**Every weapon style list…**

**Throwing weapons list…**

**Crafting list…**

**Music lists list…**

**Languages list…**

**Traditions-Customs list…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Misc. list: tracking(10), massaging(0), reading(75), gardening(60), gaming(30), Wisdom(140) (to complete the game Harry has to get everything on his skill list to 100 or more and if you put any point in it point will be randomly given to some skill)**

After reading trough his skill list Harry decided he needed a taijutsu style and maxed Aikido he felt the moves trying to get inside his occlumency shield after letting them in Harry shuddered at his power, he now could broke bones on reflex or break someone's neck without even trying. Harry decided to look at spell list saved the game on a new file and opened Mana using skill list which was, again like others, too damn long(I am not lazy I might choose to add something later) it had;

**Attack and Defence Magic List…**

**Illusion Magic List…**

**Enchanting Magic List…**

**Conjuration Magic List…**

**Alchemy Magic List…**

**Transfiguration Magic List…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

As much as he wanted to open Conjuration and spend all his points he couldn't so he opened AD Magic List:

**Incendio Uno-Duo-Tria(40)(flamethrower), Glacius Uno-Duo-Tria(20)(freeze thrower), **

**Baubillious(0)(shots lightning), Aqua Eructo(5)(shots water), Defodio(0)(gouges and throws boulders), **

**Banishing Charm(15), Area Stun(10), Bluebell Flames(0)(blue flames that harms only people caster wants, is waterproof), **

**Confrengo(30)(bouncing flame ball spell), Reductor(40)(very strong explosion), **

**Bombarda(0)(small explosion), Duro(0)(hardens objects (humans included) a very gory spell),**

**Legilimency(15)(Ermin thought him how to open game shop and he bought a book for it), Obliviate(45)(Ermin got him a snake to try on)**

**Patronus Spell(90), Protego Duo-Horribilis-Maxima-Totalum(70),**

**Finite(20)(general counter spell: if it hits the a spell midair it terminates all ef the spell or redirects them)**

**Diffindo(10)(cutting spell), Fumos(5)(smokescreen), Stupefy(85),**

**Acccio(40)(can be used to summon hearth of muggles, can't be used on magical being's internals)**

**Waddiwasi(0)(whatever non-magical thing caster throws it flys at targeted person)**

**Imperio Curse(50), Crucio(60), Avada Kedavra(50)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Harry maxed Legilimency and Bluebell Flames as he would have to fight in a house and chose Legilimency because he would be able to defeat his enemies with a look.

Next was the Perk list:

**Fire affinity: Ability to create-control sentient fire that will act like a guard dog, user also could teleport from fire to fire(Warning the heat around the user of this perk will change depending of his/her mood)**

Harry decided against choosing this perk as he could create Bluebell flames and could use Apparition but sentient park quirked his interest

**Water affinity: Ability to create-control water and aqueous things including blood inside of living beings, user regenerate hp-mp 5x faster**

H: ''Now this has some potential and if I learned anatomy its potential would be doubled''(no blood lost and could release all the virus in ones system with liquids)

**Earth affinity: Ability to create-control earth based things on planet Earth including ruby, sapphire, emerald and magma**

Harry fantasized himself creating a magma meteor on top of death eaters on Quidditch World Cup for a few moments before deciding against it as magmas heat would be too dangerous to be close

**Electricity affinity: Ability to create-control electricity this ability could be used to control peoples mind and memories and many many more but this is the hardest ability to master**

Harry marked it to look again later and continued to read the list

**Sin Empowerment: User becomes faster, stronger etc. by sins of oneself or others**

Nope was Harry's response

**Virtue Empowerment: Same as Sin Empowerment but with virtues **

Nope again if he chose either of them he couldn't be natural

**Fear Empowerment: Same as others but with fear**

Cool but no it would only work against weaklings

**Killing Empowerment: When user of this power kills they become stronger, faster, more durable and magically stronger by gaining a little portion of their kill's soul**

Nope magical part is the only reason I would choose this(as master of death harry isn't afraid to kill and because this is a video game he doesn't care plus with occlumency he can bury his memories)

**Ice Regeneration: User regenerates when his/her wound is in contact with ice**

If I lived in North Pole or something this would be useful

**Water Regeneration: Same as Ice Regeneration**

Hmm I wonder if it would work with affinities

**Fire Regeneration: Same as Ice Regeneration**

**Earth '' : '' '' '' ''**

I'll admit it would be cool to coming back to life after being buried

**Metamorphmagus: Gain the ability to change your appearance and internal organs at will**

That would be very useful with Water Affinity maybe he could do dragon breaths

**Sun Light Regeneration: Same as Ice Regeneration**

So I have to be naked to regenerate hmm nope

**Darkness Regeneration: Same as Ice Regeneration but your wound have to be inside complete darkness and away from eyes (internal injuries regenerate nonstop)**

This is perfect Harry yelled but continued to browse without clicking

**Broadway Force: Once a day when you say 'Family Guy style' and 'name of the song' when looking at someone they will dance to the song you chose while song's music play on everyone's minds telepathically**

Gangnam style Voldemort, Albus, and four house heads or Lucious, Snape tango

**Telekinesis: Ability to move objects to master this ability user has to manipulate a resisting human being for an hour without lose of control or causing the target pain **

This is useless I could do the same with levitating spell and Imperious curse

**Animation: Ability to create something from nothing with this ability you can make monsters to fight alongside you or fight against to gain exp**

Harry finally had enough and after much inner debate chose Electrical Affinity and Metamorphmagus abilities because earlier he got them faster he would master them. When he clicked Electricity as expected a great surge of electricity surged through his body and his soul. His mental defenses took a good beating because of pain and the information made his head hurt. After the pain he felt more lively and he could see more clearly. When he clicked at Metamorphmagus he felt his magic integrating with his body and all he felt was pleasure it felt like being dirty for your whole life and only putting your feet in the cold water then with a click you dropped in the warm water… After a while he got his bearings back and decided to create a spell that makes the target feel that intense pleasure as it could be used in many places…

Then he looked at his accrued perks:

**The Gamer Abilities: With this perk you get Mana Affinity(10 this ability also helps with user's mana control), Observe(1), Instant Dungeon Create-escape(1), Survival Empowerment and Comical Effects. This ability is the default ability for The Gamers**

**Black Family Magic: Every spells cast with intention to hurt or destroy consumes half the mana it normally does, gives double the pleasure it normally does(Using magic whether dark or light gives pleasure) and therefore double bloodlust **

**Pettigrew Divination: Once a month when you die instead of going to main menu you wake up yesterday in your bed**

**Electricity Affinity(10): Ability to create-control electricity this ability could be used to control peoples mind and memories and many many more but this is the hardest ability to master**

**Metamorphmagus(10): Gain the ability to change your appearance and internal organs at will**

**Parseltongue(30): Ability to talk to serpents masters of this ability can talk to any reptile based creatures and make them abide by his will**

Harry knew the basics of mana affinity, electricity affinity, metamorph abilities and knew how to use Observe and instant dungeon create-escape he started leveling his Parseltongue with the snake Ermin for him to try Obliviate.

Harry got himself ready by equipping his machete knife in his left hand while his right hand clinched his newly acquired pistol and stared at his short list of dungeon types and options:

**Dungeons:**

**1) Empty Dungeon: This dungeon is a perfect copy of where you created it without any life forms **

**2) Easy Zombie Dungeon, Boss; Legion Zombie, Drops: soul gems, money, spell books and potions**

**3) Normal Slime Dungeon, Boss; King Slime, Drops: money, potions, Slime Egg**

**Options:**

**Automatic Loot**

Harry clicked automatic loot and chose Slime Dungeon then sky got darker and humans disappeared and if he really listened he could hear water dripping from somewhere harry started searching for slimes and right when he turned a corner two slimes appeared behind but he could see behind himself as well as his front so he fired five Bluebell powered bullets at them but bullets kept going through them so he ordered the fire to stick the slimes and burn them… If he had chosen the fire affinity he would be having a hard time because normal fire would be extinguished but Bluebell fire spell has immunity to liquids and doesn't burn everything in its path…

He continued his path slashing with his Bluebell covered machete knife and continuously firing his pistol, a while later he created new skills by lengthening the machete knife with Bluebell called 'Bluebell Melee Weapon Mastery' and created 'Bluebell Arrows' which took all the trouble from slime hunting …

When the slimes started to turn into water and started to float to the middle of the alley and turn into a giant(think of Kyuubi size) slime with a crown and an enraged look he felt thrilled and impulsively shot a very powerful Reductor at it with only resulted in it blowing up and getting its water everywhere then all the water gathered again and slime king had a sneer that could easily match Snape's sneers…

Harry threw another Reductor this time less powerful and Bluebell arrows at its pieces. Harry's tactic was good and he could see slime king's height and weight diminishing slightly every time…

After minutes of continuous repeats he finally deemed the slime king small enough to battle(two story building size) and created sixty long, suppressed arrows and fired them all at once the king didn't stand a chance and Harry gained Slimy Slayer of Similes title which grants the user: 10 to every stat when fighting against slimes and minus 10 when fighting anything else which is why Harry didn't equip it.

Harry used I.D.E(Instant Dungeon Escape) and his statics inside the dungeon appeared in a blue box:

**? exp, 2000 dollars, Slime egg, 15 all-heal potions from Slime King**

**? exp, 5000 dollars, 25x lesser heal(+25 hp) and 10x acid potion(-30 hp for 10 seconds) from various slimes**

**20 damage taken**

**2700 damage given(200 to normal slimes rest to king)**

**Reductor Mastery(70): +30 = 100 Congratulations you have gained Explosion Inducement perk**

**Bluebell Range Weapon Mastery(Passive skill:75): +25 = 100**

**Bluebell Melee Weapon Mastery(75): +25 = 100**

**Bluebell Arrows(90)(Bluebell is maxed so they start high ): +10 = 100(now he can create 200 arrows or change them from arrow to dagger or etc.)**

**Ranged Weapon Mastery(50 wand counts as a ranged weapon too): +50 = 100**

**Dagger Mastery(15): + 50(because he used magic) = 65**

**Total: 8800 Dollars, +? Exp: 3x Level Up(13):**

**30 stat points, 265 skill point and 0 perk points to assign:**

**Strength**(**30**)

**Speed**(**40**): +**10 = 50**

**Luck**(**30**):

**Endurance**(**20**): +**20 = 40**

**Constitution**(**20**):

**Charisma**(**70**):

**Mana**/**Mojo**/**Magic**/**Chakra**/(**243**)

**INT.(100)**

**Wisdom**(**3788**)

Harry maxed Imperio Curse and searched but couldn't find perks as he guessed then left the skill list.

**Perk List**

**The Gamer Abilities: With this perk you get Mana Affinity(10 helps with mana control), Observe(1), Instant Dungeon Create-escape(1), Survival Empowerment and Comical Effects. This ability is the default ability for The Gamers**

**Black Family Magic: Every spells cast with intention to hurt or destroy consumes half the mana it normally does, gives double the pleasure it normally does(Using magic whether dark or light gives pleasure) and therefore double bloodlust **

**Pettigrew Divination: Once a month when you die instead of going to main menu you wake up yesterday in your bed**

**Electricity Affinity(10): Ability to create-control electricity this ability could be used to control peoples mind and memories and many many more but this is the hardest ability to master**

**Metamorphmagus(10): Gain the ability to change your appearance and internal organs at will**

**Parseltongue(30): Ability to talk to serpents masters of this ability can talk to any reptile based creatures and make them abide by his will**

**Explosion Inducement(70): Ability to create explosions with a thought**

With that Future Dashingly Handsome Green Eyed Gamer(Gary Stu in short) started his Metamorphmagus and Explosion Inducement training in Empty Dungeon…

After 8 months of training Harry got his Metamorphmagus level to 40 he could change easily but could change again while distracted but that problem again solved by Occlumency.

His Explosion Inducement maxed(explosion damage to user halved) in seventh month and Harry started Electricity Affinity but after a month of training Harry barely got it to level up once.

Harry put his worries behind, transformed to his 17 year old self and continued to his first real mission...

Harry found the house and chose to be direct about it and , rang the bell a middle aged brown skinned babe with one leg(amputated from knee) opened the door and harry got on guard when he saw her dangerous aura.(Denise Robinson from gta san andreas)

DR: ''What do you want?!''

Harry: ''Ryder and Melvin told me to come here and get something from their room Miss Robinson'' (Legilimency comes to play as a test drive)

_Vagos Gang Bang party…Fire…Carl Johnson rescuing her…Their first kiss…Grove Street's rise with CJ…The ambush…CJ goes missing…Fear for his safety…Realizing her love for him…CJ comes back…The Riot...Thiefs catching her unaware with a bat…Unconsciousness...waking in CJ's arms he carries her to a safe house keeping her safe…CJ ending the riot and reviving the Grove Street…Their honeymoon…They come back to find Sweet dead by drug addict…CJ trying to keep the family together but it just falls again…Ballas and Vagos recruiting the addicts and uniting to destroy CJ…CJ killing the Ballas and Vagos leaders only for them to chose another leader…Ballas and Vagos burning her home…CJ and Her trying to flee but getting trapped… CJ calling yakuzas getting out alive but losing a leg to a shotgun…CJ and her living in Las Venturas…Their first child Jimmy…Their second child Mike…CJ passing away two years ago…One and a half year ago giving birth to Joey…Mike and Jimmy getting rebellious and trying to spend all their money on useless things her making Asuka her inheritor…Mike and Jimmy getting an underage girl stay at our home…They threatening her not to call anyone…__** Is he here to get Mary. Are my boys gay.**_

Harry was a little disoriented by the information he only meant to look at her surface thoughts but used too much power even though game told him to use less and he used as little as possible for him… He decided to work on his mana control…

DR: ''Call me Denise kid. And why would a nice boy like you hang out with those two idiots?''

Harry shrugged in reply and continued on his way Denise showed Harry brothers' room(basement) and left him. Inside he found Mary a beautiful blonde with pale skin and with three whisker marks on each cheek.

Aaaaand cut…..Mwhwahwahwha

Occlumency: makes you invulnerable to mind altering things you won't forget anything because you write everything you see, hear, taste and feel on your soul in short you turn your mind into a computer because of that you can create a new personality if you want(see how harry acts), control your feelings, put yourself in a coma, lock your unwanted memories, negate pain, etc

Ermin left after two weeks having explained the game system(he now can buy stuff including books with saying '' game shop menu'')

**Player 1/2/3/4 only means harry could chose to have them in his party or play as them in the game like in gta 5 but he has to meet them**

I am not really serious about this FanF. So there will be BIG holes in the plot, when I think enough is enough I will rewrite this(I have too damn many ideas because of reading every Naruto, HarryP. plus one OP videogame plot FanF.)

I love anime, busty girls, hentai, harem… so I am not discriminating anyone…I like Americans too(they have busty girls who wears cowboy hat/cheerleaders/KFC/BurgerKing/ GAMES and many more)

I only own the plot other things suck as characters or jutsus or spells aren't mine(except their usage)

PS: this stuff is tiring but fun Ill **try** to upload in 20 days


End file.
